


He just takes my breath away

by Oducchan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tastes iron, while he kisses him</p>
            </blockquote>





	He just takes my breath away

**Nick :** Oducchan  
**Title:** He just takes my breath away  
**Fandom:** Ao no Exorcist / Blue Exosrcist  
**Characters:**   Suguro "Bon" Ryuji, Okumura Rin  
**Pairing** : Suguro/Rin (Bon/Rin)  
**Words count:** 201  
**Notes:**  
Let's see if this thing does have any sense to you guys. Please signal me any error, I need to improve my rubbish english.

 

 

**He just takes my breath away**

  
He tastes iron, while he kisses him – his tongue scrapes over his canines and starts to drip blood- and it’s a flavour that fits him so fine than when he gets to swallow, Suguro holds him by his shoulder, tightly, like to stop him from running away.   
Rin whines something against his mouth , tensing the neck to get away. Suguro doesn’t yield. He wraps his palms over his cheeks, fingertips pressed in his black hair, and he kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, until Rin doesn’t moan a tiny, little mewl and melts like wax in his arms. Then, and only then, Bon lets him breath, moving his head to look at him. And he sees his wet, red lips, open and panting, with a little trace of spit on his chin; he sees his reddened face, all over the cheekbones; and he sees the blue in his eyes becoming liquid and cloudy, his gaze blurred by a sort of desire that spikes hot flames in his belly.  
He looks so good, he makes him want to eat him. So he pushes him over the mattress, and starts to pull down his pants.  
_Itadakimasu._

 


End file.
